


Peaches and Cream

by Angelica_writes



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Getting Together, Orgasm, Peaches - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes
Summary: An innocent gesture turns into a not so innocent encounter.“Is that what I think it is?” you asked. You tried to be as cool as possible, but inside you were thrilled, a heat coursing through you at the thought that you had given Bull Randleman an erection. Bull just coughed slightly and looked sheepishly at the ground. He wanted you and he knew that you at least had some attraction towards him, but he was reluctant to feel that he’d cornered you into something you didn’t want or weren’t ready for. His silence told you that you’d have to be the one to make the first move. You stood up and shut the door, bringing a lone rickety chair to rest under the handle in place of a lock.
Relationships: Bull Randleman/Reader, Bull Randleman/You
Kudos: 12





	Peaches and Cream

You heard a heavy footstep on the wooden floorboards of the little hut you were living in, thankfully secluded from the prying eyes of your fellow soldiers. You looked up, smiling shyly when you saw Bull standing there, lazily puffing on his trademark cigar. One hand was behind his back and you wondered what he was trying to hide.

“What ya got there Bull?” you questioned, lunging towards him to try and grab his arm to see what he was concealing. He was too quick for you, backing away, his size falsely suggesting that he was incapable of such a quick manoeuvre.

“I’ll show you on one condition,” he grinned, letting his free arm fall from his cigar as he swirled his tongue around it. Your breath hitched seeing him do this, you’d had a gigantic crush on Bull since the day you met him, but you did your best to conceal it, assuming he just saw you as a friend. The only person who knew was Martin, you’d confessed to him in your slightly tipsy state a couple of weeks ago. Little did you know, but Johnny wasted no time in relaying the news to Bull, well aware of his friend’s attraction to Easy Company’s only female soldier.

“Which is?” you began to sweat a little under his withering gaze. Despite the Georgian heat that filled every corner of Camp Toccoa, you knew it wasn’t the weather that was having this effect on you.

“Don’t tell anyone,” he spoke quieter now, moving in a couple of big strides to stand in front of you. He was so close to you now that you could see the subtle rise and fall of his chest. You nodded, knowing that your voice would betray your nervousness. Bull grinned, pulling his arm from behind his back and holding a can of peaches in front of you.

“How did you get these?” you asked, your fingers brushing against his as you took the already open can from him. Bull just smirked and tapped his nose, watching you take a seat on your makeshift bed as you delved your fingers into the can. All of your friends in the camp knew of your weakness for peaches, and you felt your cheeks hotting up at the thought that Bull risked being kicked out of the Airborne just to bring you your favourite snack. You were both well aware that it had already happened to one soldier. But then, you knew that Bull wasn’t stupid enough to get caught.

Bull sank onto the bed next to you, relief coursing through him when you just grinned and made no move to admonish him for doing so. He knew that he was so close to crossing a line that could never be uncrossed, but the more you smiled at him the more he wanted to kiss you.

The more you got lost in the euphoric taste of the fruit, the less grip you had on yourself, and you let out a couple of small moans without realising. Bull shifted slightly, his eyes going wide as he began to think about doing more than just kissing you. Ever respectful, Bull had never thought about going any further than kissing you until this moment, despite his crush that only deepened week by week as you trained alongside each other. He almost moaned himself when you began licking your fingers, your lips making a ‘pop’ sound as you pulled each finger away. He fiddled with the lone cushion that decorated your bed, pulling it over his lap, internally cursing himself for choosing this moment of all moments to get hard.

“What’s the matter?” you asked, mouth full, noticing Bull’s discomfort.

“Nothin’,” he replied, avoiding your gaze.

“Then why have you gone so quiet all of a sudden?” you momentarily forgot the delicious snack you were enjoying and focused your attention on Bull. You noticed him swallow hard before replying.

“Just thinkin’,” he replied, throwing the stub of his cigar out the open door of your hut.

“Oh yeah?” you replied in a playful tone, knocking your fist gently against his arm, trying to entice him into elaborating. When he didn’t, you made a play for the cushion he was still so intent on fiddling on. This time, he was too late to stop you, and his cheeks grew pink when he saw your eyes go wide.

“Is that what I think it is?” you asked. You tried to be as cool as possible, but inside you were thrilled, a heat coursing through you at the thought that you had given Bull Randleman an erection. Bull just coughed slightly and looked sheepishly at the ground. He wanted you and he knew that you at least had some attraction towards him, but he was reluctant to feel that he’d cornered you into something you didn’t want or weren’t ready for. His silence told you that you’d have to be the one to make the first move. You stood up and shut the door, bringing a lone rickety chair to rest under the handle in place of a lock.

Still conscious of the now nearly empty can of peaches in your hand, you decided to have some fun with him. Bull’s gaze remained fixed on your lips as you plopped a slice of peach into your mouth, a loud, deliberate moan escaping your lips. As you licked your fingers, making a show of sucking them, Bull began to unconsciously palm his throbbing member through his trousers. Smirking, you disposed of the can and walked slowly towards Bull, divesting yourself of your top on the way, causing Bull to finally tear his eyes away from your lips. Eyes still on you, realising what was about to happen, he peeled off his vest, discarding it on the floor.

Enjoying the burst of confidence that was coursing through you, you pushed Bull back so that he was lying down. After pulling your trousers off, you straddled him, hovering your face above his for a few moments before he pulled your head down to his to devour your lips. The taste of peaches filled his mouth as your tongues danced together, and the rise and fall of Bull’s chest grew more pronounced as you began to run your fingers slowly across it, drawing little shapes as your kiss grew hungrier. Your tongue won the unconscious battle for dominance, Bull momentarily losing control of himself as your hand unzipped his trousers and slipped into his boxers. It had been a long time since he’d been with a woman, but he’d never been with a woman that made him feel this good in a single moment.

You could feel the wetness growing at your core, the look of ecstasy on Bull’s face as you slid your hand up and down his shaft leaving you wanting more. You stopped what you were doing, looking into Bull’s eyes. He saw from the arousal in your eyes what you wanted, and moved his hands from where they had been gripping onto your breasts down towards your panties, pulling them aside. He rubbed his fingers across your clit and your lips to make sure you were wet enough for him, earning a long moan from you.

“Someone’s keen,” Bull smirked.

“Just shut up and let me fuck you,” you purred, leaning forward and pressing your body against his to give him another passionate kiss.

“With pleasure,” the arousal was evident in his voice as he pushed himself into you, your wetness helping him to slide in easily despite his large size. Bull certainly didn’t disappoint. You groaned loudly as you sat up, sinking all the way onto him, the pleasure coursing through your body like you’d never experienced before. Bull brought his large, warm hands up to play with your hardened nipples as you began to bounce on him. Gripping his strong forearms for support, you gasped each time you sank back onto his length.

Your movements quickly grew sloppy, so overwhelmed by euphoria that you could no longer control your bouncing. Realising that you were slowing down, Bull gripped your hips tightly, taking control and slamming you down onto him. You whimpered as he filled you over and over again, roaming your hands across your body and his, the immense amount of pleasure that Bull was giving you didn’t allow you to focus your mind on what you were doing. Your breathing grew more laboured and your moans grew louder as he began thrusting his hips up to meet yours, the pleasure sending you into another dimension. You were hardly a blushing virgin, but your previous experiences paled in comparison to the ecstasy that Bull was giving you.

As he hit your sweet spot over and over again, his deep grunts mixing with your high pitched moans, you felt your body tense and toes curl, feeling an unparalleled wave of euphoria sweeping over you as you hit your peak. Your vision was slightly blurry when you opened your eyes, thighs still shaking as Bull carried on thrusting into you, albeit at a slightly slower pace. The sight of you coming apart on top of him ensured that it wasn’t long until Bull hit his own high, pulling out just in time and releasing himself onto your thigh.

You leaned forward and lay on his chest for a few minutes, the only sounds filling the air were your ragged breaths as you both recovered from the best sex of your lives. You found your thoughts racing, wondering what the man underneath you was thinking. Did he just want sex, you asked yourself, or perhaps he wanted more but he was disappointed in you for giving yourself to him so easily.

Wordlessly, Bull gently lifted you off him, the roughness from just a few minutes ago had vanished, replaced with the gentle giant you’d grown to care for so deeply. He stood up, tucking himself back into his trousers and zipping them back up, before searching around for what you assumed was his vest.

“It’s down there,” you motioned with your head, your voice slightly raspy.

“Thanks darlin’,” he smiled at you, the familiar kindness in his eyes putting you at ease. Once Bull had put on his vest, you felt more consciousness of your almost nakedness next to his clothed body as he came to sit next to you, using a nearby tissue to gently wipe your thigh clean. His spare hand gripped your leg, but it was different to the way he’d gripped your hips when you were on top of him. Now his touch felt loving….

You shook yourself out of your thoughts, tearing your eyes away from his and stood up to get yourself dressed.

“So, have we just completely ruined our friendship?” you turned around, chuckling, deciding that the best thing to do was to make a joke of it all and hope that he never told anyone what you’d done together or you’d never hear the end of it. You knew your fellow soldiers and you knew that this situation was too irresistible for them to not poke fun at, despite the respect they held for both you and Bull. Nerves danced in your tummy at Bull’s stony expression.

“What if I told you I wanted to ruin our friendship?” Bull drew a cigar from his pocket, biting the end off and spitting it onto the floor.

“I see,” you turned away, desperate to hide the hurt on your face. Bull’s brows furrowed, confused. “I thought… Johnny said… do you not feel the same way?” he asked. Bull had never had a particular way with words, but he never usually stumbled over them. This time was different, his own tummy was also tight with worry. Now it was your turn to look confused.

“What did Johnny tell you?”

“He said that you liked me. As more than a friend,” upon hearing Bull’s words, you realised the misunderstanding and a grin spread across your face, your anxiety vanishing to be replaced with relief.

“He’s right,” you sat back on your bed next to Bull, gazing at him expectantly. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, but you could see the coy smile growing on his features, his eyes creasing slightly. He turned his head towards you and brought his lips to yours. This kiss was nothing like the hungry ones shared between you mere minutes ago, but it was soft and tender, full of shared adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
